Known fire alarm pull stations are often wall-mounted fire protection devices that, when activated or otherwise utilized to signal a fire alert, communicate and/or initiate an alarm within a fire alarm system. In operation, a user activates or initiates the alarm by pulling, for example, a handle down or triggering a switch. This action, in turn, completes a circuit and locks the handle in the activated position. An alarm signal is communicated from the alarm pull station to a fire alarm control panel over an emergency communication and/or building control network. Known fire alarm pull stations are often manually reset utilizing a key or code. The resetting of an activated alarm pull station allows or triggers the handle or switch to return to a normal position. Returning the handle or switch to the normal position resets the alarm pull station but will not, in most cases, reset or deactivate the alarm signal.